Silhouette Flames
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: Blaze is having odd dreams, an old friend helps her out, what does the dream mean, how will it end Blaze X Silver *look for the sequel "And I Will Whisper"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"The villagers of windmill island have sent you a gift for helping in the calming of the seas around their island chain, the Pirates have been seen retreating …" drawled on Gardon making sure to include every possible detail that could make these things drag on even longer. Sitting nervously on her throne all hard, uncomfortable, and adorned in more than necessary amounts of jewels and such of a painful chair, sat Blaze, or to be exact Princess Blaze the Cat, Guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Still going down the list that piled well to the floor Gardon her faithful guard was still oblivious to her obvious boredom. Her tail gave a flick to the right aching for her to be moving, something was wrong and she knew it… but what, "your highness, will you attend?" asked Gardon pulling Blaze back to the world. "Wha..?" said Blaze before she could catch herself followed by "I told you not to call me that Gardon" which was a poor defense seeing as how she was most obviously ignoring her duties and hadn't been paying attention. "Your highnes... I mean Prices… (a dark glare comes across Blaze's face) um… Blaze if you're going to ignore your duties then at least let me know so I can properly plan ahead next time. A small grin betrayed Blaze's face for a moment before it vanished into her white muzzle once again, "somehow I doubt that would gain my favor from the council and until 3 days from now I can't rightfully give you the ability to do so…" said Blaze wishing that what she said were untrue… every bit of it. Sure enough in two days she would be 18… and the day after that she would be attending her own coronation and with it all the duty of being queen, sadly as long as she was still legally "Princess Blaze" her rule was second to that of the Council made of delegates from most every reach of the kingdom, the southern island chains, the western plains, the northern isle of the Vikings, not to mention the eastern ancients. "Well you could order me to see to these matters as you supervise… nothing forbids that... my princess" Blaze suppressed the momentary annoyance and realized what Gardon was saying, "Fine in that case you have my order to do so and my supervision, while I am supervising you I will take a short recess to my chambers." Said Blaze as Gardon smirked catching on to the last part. "As you command your highness." "I'll let that slide… in a few days you won't be able to call me that by royal decree" said Blaze her tail swishing contently as she left the room.

Blaze retired to her chambers leaving Gardon who was more than capable of handling things in charge, for the next few hours she would be free of duties and tradition of being a princess if only for the short while of sleep. Removing her purple dress and white pants for more comfortable light white gown and some light blue shorts, tucking away the other small things like her shoes, gloves, and her necklace she settled down to enjoy the night and its crisp air. The long deep purple sheets were pulled up to her chin with the warmth of her body already being contained into a nice comforting heat, faster than most would imagine the sheets had become like an oven as the fire within her was freeing itself from the boundaries Blaze fought so often to maintain, small underlying last resorts woke Blaze from a very nice dream she had been having. Already realizing her fault Blaze quelled the flames and sat up cursing herself for being so foolish, with her more inactivity these days and less need to burn anything to the ground the fire inside her had grown restless and was getting harder to control. Sighing as she inspected the sheets for damage Blaze contemplated her dream, it had been summer on the southern seas. The waves softly crashed onto the beach bringing with them the scent of salt and a memory of friends two of which were gone but one remained. As if on cue a raccoon can racing upon the wave crests in a jet ski known to anyone in the southern seas as the S.S. Super Marine, Blaze waved but its captain Marine the Raccoon was oblivious to this and raced on past the stretch of beach. A spiny silhouette fell over her and Blaze turned to face the approaching figure and stared into the black void of a figure, coming back to her senses Blaze sighed again. "I know who that figure is… but I can't remember it's like a fog…" said Blaze as she got up and headed to the balcony to think and try to give a face to the figure in her dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The air was crisp and the night was still young, the stone balcony was on the third floor of the royal castle surrounded by a large flower garden which housed a unique fountain. This fountain unlike most that spout water, had a current of air constantly streaming from itself which would catch numerous flower petals and juggle them creating a most pleasant sight to anyone in need of relaxing. Blaze however was not the type to relax watching flower petals dance, instead when a flower petal went too high and was caught by the wind to be taken elsewhere Blaze would simply have a little… target practice. Almost upon her will a petal did just that and it was no daunting task for Blaze to perfectly hurl a fireball and catch the petal mid-flight, where the petal once was yellow and white there was now a flash of orange before the blackness of night invaded the space. At least ten minutes had passed now as Blaze began to once again think to her dream, it was in this lapse of attention that she missed that the sheer number of petals was rapidly increasing. Soon as the numbers kept increasing so did the flashes of orange until they were bright enough to rouse Blaze from her thoughts, "huh" was all she could say as she notice more petals floating up… but they were making something. It was an arrow and it was pointing down, Blaze stood there stupefied and torched the arrow before she could realize what was going on. "Hey if you keep burning those I'm going to run out of petals" said a figure from the garden below, Blaze startled at first threw up a ball of flame as a flare illuminating the garden "WHO TRESSPASSES THE ROYAL GARDEN!" shouted Blaze before recognizing the figure.

"Silver!" said Blaze as the psychokinetic hedgehog stopped manipulating the flowers and leviatated up to the balcony, "I hate it when yo…" (THUD) Silver was interrupted as his foot caught on the balcony white he was still slightly blinded by the flare's light. "Ouch" was all that escaped Silvers lips as he face-planted on to the cold hard stone at Blaze's feet, "Sorry Silver, what were you doing out in the garden?" said Blaze to Silver who was still rubbing his head in pain. "I was going for a walk and saw the show so I stopped by." said Silver referring to the petals being lit aflame in the night, Blaze helped him to his feet and opened her mouth to say something only to be interrupted by a knock at her door. "Princess Blaze are you alright, we heard you yell something. Please open the door or at least say something." Blaze recognized Gardon's voice and turned to Silver in an instant, "you shouldn't be here." not now at least. "Why" said Silver honestly perplexed, "It's the middle of the night, I'm in my sleep wear, you're in my bed chambers, and the guards are going on to alert because I yelled!" explained Blaze to a still perplexed Silver. "So?" was all the hedgehog could say before Blaze threw him off the balcony watching only long enough to make sure he had levitated to avoid crashing down at least three stories. "Your Highness please open the doors or we will have to break them in!" shouted Gardon, "You may enter" said Blaze stepping back from the now unlocked door. At once Gardon and a small army or guards flooded the room and made a small circle around Blaze, "Gardon, I'm fine I was just having… a bad dream is all, Now return these guards to their posts if we are attacked I won't lose the castle because the guards were protecting me from illusions of the night." A quizzical glance by Gardon was all that pervaded the ordering of the guards from the room, Gardon insisted on staying with Blaze for the remainder of the evening but Blaze quickly dispelled that saying "If you are here then the guards would be without a leader which is worse than them not being ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Blaze ran to the balcony the second Gardon was gone and signaled for Silver to ascend back to the solid stone but not before grabbing a robe to better cover herself. "What was that about?" asked Silver after he had once again rested his feet on solid ground, "Didn't I already say this?" said Blaze to Silver who was now having a small bump form on his forehead. "It's the middle of the night, I'm in my sleep wear, you're in my bed chambers, and the guards were going on to alert because I yelled!" explained Blaze for the second time. "I still don't get it…" was all Silver could stay in his defense. (Sigh) "You're so naïve Silver…" said Blaze trailing off with the night sky devouring her words like most anything else that it can put its hands on. A dead silence pervaded the couple for almost five minutes before a solitary petal from the garden floated up and landed on Silvers nose, a quick look of fear came over silvers features before saying something. "I know what you're thinking Blaze, please on all the emeralds in the world, and don't light this one on fire." said Silver with an almost pleading look on his face. Blaze burst into laughter at this, the shear notion of it repeating the joke inward until it was getting hard to breath. Silver himself was caught in the mood and joined Blaze in the uncontrollable laughter of the moment, in the chaos the petal lifted off his nose and once again flew on the wind to another place.

"So what were you doing up at this hour Silver?" "I could ask the same of you Blaze…" returned the hedgehog with an air of defiance in his tone. Stumbling Blaze was about to say something about her dream before deciding to play a little trick, "You know, for failing to address you Princess in a proper manner you could be sent to the dungeon…" Silvers features went even more pale then usual before he caught on and began laughing with Blaze quickly joining him. "Yeah, like you would do that to me." Silver managed to squeeze out between the laughs. "Wouldn't I?" said Blaze looking dead serious thus ending the laughter. Moments later though the laughter was renewed with greater ferocity as they both laughed at her statement. Blaze was the first to stop laughing and looked to the garden as an idea formed in her head, "stay here for a second Silver I need to check something." Going to the door Blaze peeked out and saw that Gardon had of course stationed four guards outside her door, "well that's a bust" said the feline returning to her friend. "What's a bust?" said Silver quizzically, "oh nothing" said Blaze already the idea fading into oblivion. "Awe c'mon you were thinking something" said Silver still curious as to what she had been thinking. Sighing Blaze answered "I was thinking of going out for a bit but with guards at the door that's what the bust was" sighing again this time turning out and leaning on the balcony. "Couldn't we just go through the garden?" asked Silver trying to cheer up his friend. "Well you could just head on down but unlike you I can't just levitate and if I use my flames we would be spotted by the night watch." "Hmm" was all that Silver could respond with before he jumped off the balcony and turned mid air to Blaze with his hand outstretched. Blaze catching his meaning stepped up onto the railing and said "You better catch me" before jumping off doing a flip before being slowed by Silvers power to land without a sound on the ground below. Having followed her the entire way Silver stood there with a smile on his face. The two making sure to watch for the fires of the night-watch then exited the garden with silver levitating them whenever necessary. The two set out into the night with silvers quills bouncing and Blaze tying her robe a bit tighter and warming herself from her flames created a small orange glow disappearing with the two.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"So Blaze, where should we go, the square?" said Silver panting from the running, he wasn't nearly as fast as blaze but he could hold his own, as long as he had a little help from his powers here or there. "One, I just got away from the castle why go back, two no way when I'm dressed like this, and three I rather just get away from it all for a minute or two." said Blaze while motioning first behind her at the castle, then to herself, and lastly back to the castle. "Hmm in that case I might have an idea" said Silver turning slowly to his left with Blaze turning to follow, "watch the trees" he said as they neared the fringe of a small forest. Silver took the lead and Blaze slowed to match his pace falling in line as the two weaved through the trees fast enough to not give most of the small animals time to be frightened. Whipping through the trees Blaze soon began to recognize some of the trees in the forest, already she thought she knew their destination but as Silver said nothing so neither did she and instead continued on trying not to let any fire she might make grab hold of anything and start a disaster. The trees thinned and soon the pair entered a small clearing in the center of the forest, the moonlight glistened off the leaves and cast the area in either a ghostly light or a pale shadow creating dazzling patterns as the wind blew and made the trees sway in the night. In the middle stood a small stump with another young sapling growing from inside its hollow remains, the decaying shell of the tree having more than enough nutrients to keep the new tree hale and hearty even with very little light to grow. Silver slowed and Blaze did the same, she had been right about their destination.

Silver asked "you remember this place right?" "How could I forget." said Blaze moving over to a small rounded rock that made a nice place to sit down. Looking back into the past this particular place shone out in a very fond memory, it was the first place they ever went as friends. Blaze sighed contently and closed her eyes remembering the crisp air, the feeling of excitement, the crunching of the grass and even when Silver fell after tripping. As the warmth of the memory surrounded her she began to lose her place in the world and soon her thoughts turned back to her earlier dream, for some reason the emotions from the first linked the two together. "Blaze" said Silver unaware of her state of mind, turning Blaze did the same in her dream and the two worlds of reality and dream overlapped placing Silver into the figures silhouette matching perfectly with the curves and turns. "Blaze" said Silver once again bringing her back to her senses, releasing a small gasp Blaze turned away hoping Silver hadn't noticed. "Is everything all right?" said Silver. He had noticed, Blaze kept her back to him as she felt her face begin to be bombarded by blood as she explained her dream. Leaving out only the part about Silver fitting the silhouette she covered everything without interruption on Silver's part, taking a few steps closer Silver put his hand on her shoulder and then sat down next to her. Blaze regained control of her emotions just as a flame was about to leap out and masked her face and feelings at once, the blood slowly seeped back to whence it came and by the time Silver looked at her it had mostly gone from her cheeks. "So what's so special about this figure, what does he mean?" asked Silver trying to help. Her mind was unsure and thus Blaze thought she wouldn't answer but somewhere in her subconscious a voice said "I think I love him", this would have been something minor if at that moment the subconscious hadn't burst forward with this making Blaze blurt it out without meaning to or even thinking of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What?!?" said Silver and Blaze in unison neither one sure of what they just heard come from Blaze's mouth. "I uh… I… what" was all that Blaze could say still trying to figure out what had just happened. "You love him…" sounded Silver reaffirming what Blaze was afraid she said. Blaze still in shock couldn't say anything and sat there for a moment until silver spoke up, "so then… who's the lucky cat?" Blaze without thinking mumbled "Silver" but luckily for her the mumble was to soft for Silver to decipher , "what" was all that came from Silvers mouth as he stared at Blaze trying to figure out just what was going on. "I mean… what makes you think it's a cat?" said Blaze her brain striving to say anything that wasn't going to give Silver the answer she had already said. "Huh?" was all that came from Silvers mouth him not yet grasping the meaning, "Silver… you're so naïve" said Blaze with a half chuckle. "Hey I'm not naïv… oh" Silver started to yell but trailed off finally getting the meaning of what Blaze had said. "So he's not a cat?" said Silver already knowing the answer, "Is there something wrong with that!?" said Blaze defensively. "What?! No, no, sorry I just… sorry there's nothing wrong I just… I just thought that you would… I should shut up now shouldn't I before I make it worse…" Silver said tripping over himself trying not to encounter the fury of Blaze. Blaze nodded a little and then laughed as Silver tripped over a branch while backing away. (Thud) "argh.. ouch" was all that came from the hedgehog now sitting on the ground rubbing the back of his head in some small pain. "So if he's not a cat then is he a dog or something, wait don't tell me Gardon, never figured you for koalas." Silver shrunk away after saying this already realizing his mistake. Blaze stood over him already shrouded in flames her anger practically making the flames dance out of excitement. "Gardon!!!? Really Silver in all this time we have known each other you think it would be him, I mean sure he's strong and smart but he's the captain of the guard and my best advisor." shouted Blaze as the flames began to make a vortex around her swirling rage. "And he's not a koala… he's (gulp) a hedge" Blaze began to say until a drop of rain landed on her nose making her stop and look to the sky.

"Rain?" said Blaze blinking as she turned her head upward. Sure enough another drop fell this time above Blaze's right eye causing it to shut on its own accord, Silver noticed the rain too and got up as fast as he could. A roar of thunder called half a second after a tear of white energy pierced the sky, not a second later the rain began to come down hard enough to make even the largest trees sway, it was pouring. "Argh we better get out of here before we get soaked" Said Silver running over to Blaze, Blaze just stood there looking up at the sky almost thanking it for interrupting her. Blaze turned her head back to the world below as they began to run, thoughts raced inside her head as Silver said something about his place being closer. Still lost in thought Blaze ran on not fighting just running with Silver, her head turned from her friend so that he couldn't see her blush as she thought of what she was about to say. "Blaze watch out" Blaze brought her head back to reality just in time to jump over a large branch that had just fallen in front of her. Landing without a sound she and Silver continued on their way the rain pounding them all the while. Silver's fur was getting soaked and was starting to lay closer to his body, his muscle hidden by the soft white of his normal tone now stood out to Blaze like the bolts of light that continued to shatter the black of the night. Her own figure however was mostly dry thanks to the robe she still had but once it got under there only her thin layer of nightwear was left to cover her fur. Suddenly a green glow appeared over Blaze as she ran and the rain soon stopped falling on her, looking up she saw a light green aura holding back the water and she looked over to Silver seeing him trying to concentrate while running. Blaze was too busy watching Silver to notice the small root that happened to be dangerously close to her foot, as if the world itself had meant it Blaze tripped and Silver tried his best to stop her from being hurt. Blaze fell through the air already cursing herself for being distracted, Silver sprang into action forming a cushion of physic energy under Blaze bouncing her up to her feet. Her step already returning Blaze angled towards Silver, she didn't know what she was doing or what it would accomplish but she knew she wanted to do it. Close to Silver now Blaze leaned in and kissed him on the cheek as a small thank you, the effect however was Silvers loss of concentration. The green aura above Blaze and now Silver faded from existence and all the water pooled upon it now dumped on the couple soaking the two to the bone. A few seconds later before the two even had time to shiver they arrived at Silvers small house and entered into its warmth doing their best to get dry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Silver went to the fireplace after only stopping to close the door once Blaze was inside, grabbing his tinderbox he set to work trying to light the fire, Blaze discarded the now soaked robe and put her hand on Silvers shoulder saying "here let me get that" as the fire burst to life. Silver stood up and turned to Blaze, his quills drooping from the rain and fur shedding water like a tempest he was a poor sight to see but none the less Blaze stared into his eyes. The two leaned closer their lips already preparing to meet before the word "hedgehog" escaped Blazes lips before engaging in a deep passionate kiss. The two deepened their embrace as they wrapper their arms around each other pulling once another. If Blazes nightwear had been dry before through some miracle it was no longer as Silvers fur had already shared the generous amounts of water it had accumulated during the run. Both feeling cold on the outside yet warmer than ever before on the inside they stood there not knowing what to do, finally Silver using his powers levitated a towel over to them noticing how wet the two of them were now. "Sorry about your clothes" he said handing Blaze the towel first, turning down the towel "You're more soaked then I am, you take it" said Blaze. Silver was about to say something before Blaze placed a finger over his lips to stop him, "Ladies first" said Silver once he finally had his mouth back from her hand, "ladies first my ass" said Blaze kissing Silver while running the towel through the quills on his head. "That wasn't very princess like of you now was it?" said Silver as Blaze continued to dry him off while she herself was getting wet from his chest, "the kiss or the language?" she asked him drawing her face closer to his. "And if I say both…" Blaze kissed him deeply on the lips adding her tongue to explore his mouth. "Don't call me princess please" was all Blaze said as she stepped back the flame inside of her glowing brightly with her fast beating heart.

"If I do, do I get another kiss like that?" said Silver panting from the embrace savoring the taste of her on his lips. "Try me" said Blaze her tail slowly sweeping from side to side playfully, "Princess Bla" was all Silver could get out as Blaze jumped on him knocking him to the ground with a dull thud. Hanging over him for a split-second Blaze threw herself down on him locking lips while running her hands through his quills, still wet from the storm her own clothes began to once again absorb the water from his fur. Savoring every second adding his tongue to the fray to further deepen the kiss Silver was in pure bliss. Sadly for the two lovers air is essential to life and their bodies pulled away gasping for air after several minutes. Blaze was more than content to stay there but as she lay on top of Silver she began to notice her clothes were absorbing the water from Silvers fur at an alarming rate. Silver noticing Blazes hesitation followed her eyes and saw her lilac fur and white underbelly clearly through the now soaked attire of hers. Realizing he was now tracing her figure with his eyes Silver tried to look away before she noticed, "Silver you're getting less naïve by the minute" Blaze had noticed. Blushing furiously Silver looked away expecting to feel a stinging flaming palm flash across his face. To his surprise however he instead felt Blaze rest her head on his chest and a soft rumbling filled the house. Opening his eyes closed out of expecting pain Silver looked at blaze and nearly laughed, Blaze was purring on his chest. Moving his hand to cradle the back of her head Silver continued to lie on the floor still wet as a dog but enjoying in the warmth of his love. As the two drifted to sleep there on the floor small licks of flame would jump from Blaze's fur to Silvers, not burning a thing instead drying both of them as they held each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

An hour later the couple roused from their sleep completely dry, hugging tight to Silver Blaze was still content to stay on the floor. Silver however was starting to have the hard floor hurt his spines and carried Blaze to the bedroom as she purred all the way. Wrapped in the warmth of Silver's arms Blaze was in paradise, snuggling closer trying to cover every inch of herself with his warm body. Silver wrapped both his arms and legs around Blaze just laying there pleased that Blaze was happy and he was with her. His arms were around her back holding the soft lilac fur that was pressed so softly into his hands, his legs intertwined with hers with their bodies pressed so close. Her head next to his with soft lips more enjoyable than the greatest of heavens, their frames together with little to no air between them. The covers of the bed were pulled up to their necks, each others soft hands as a pillow, the two once again fell asleep. Blaze dreamed her usual dream but with an alternate ending, turning she saw Silver standing there as he had done earlier in the rain, fur matted down and underlying figure highlighted in the moisture playing across his features. Running to him they embraced and let their passion dissolve any other feelings. Silver however dreamed of a dark moonlit night, alone with Blaze under the stars. He stood holding her hands and began "Cause every night I will save your life, and every night I will be with you, cause every night I still lay awake, and I dream of an absolution. Cause every night I will make it right, and every night I will come to you, but every night it just stays the same, in my dream of an absolution." Waking from his dream Silver looked into Blazes closed eyes knowing what beauty hid behind their covers, "I will always love you" said Silver as Blaze smiled in her sleep.

The two rose some time past mid-day and spent several minutes just lying there, not saying anything, and enjoying each other's presence. "So guess all this means I was the silhouette doesn't it?" Blaze laughed a little and kissed him softly on the lips, "You are… so naïve sometimes aren't you…" she said still pressing herself closer to him. "You were in my dream again." Said Blaze to Silver, "Same with you in mine" he returned. "Hmm? Was it a good dream?" asked Blaze once again beginning to purr as she held him tight. "Dreams are fine, but nothing could ever compare to last night." said Silver as he entered a deep embrace with Blaze. "Well in three days I'm sure I could do better for "King Silver"" said Blaze watching as confusion spread across his face. "What?" was all Silver could say his utter confusion more than obvious, "Silver, you're so naïve." A still confused Silver slowly began to grasp at the meaning and after a few moments of initial nervousness a special kind of peace settled over his body. Blaze felt his muscles tense then relax and looked up to ask "What's wrong?" only to have silver give her a light kiss and say "Nothing, Queen Blaze."

Two days later Blaze was made queen as was her right on her eighteenth birthday, and less than a week after that, a wedding was busy being planned. Another month would pass before an old throne was pulled out of a storage chamber. Now a full year after the events of this story, sits Queen Blaze and King Silver, not to mention that a third being now resides on Blaze's throne a small baby still in her mother's womb.

Thank you for listening to the tale of Blaze and Silver and their soon to be child.  
lyrics copyright Sega and Lee Brotherton (Bentley Jones) "Dreams of an Absolution"

Good night, live life, and "Only you know if you'll be together tonight…"


End file.
